Golden Sun: Dark Sun
by Mikaa
Summary: With the ancient powers of the Dark Aura, Alex begins the destruction of the world. Can Felix, Alex, and a team of heroes defeat this evil power? Rated M for Mature
1. Darkness Rises

**Dark Sun**  
_Written by Mikaa_  
_Concept Created by Mikaa (2006-11-08)_  
_Characters created and owned by Camelot and Nintendo

* * *

_

_**Author's Note**_ - _This fic is based on a conceptual game idea I cooked up, though only parts of said concept will show up (largely so that I can use the whole idea later if I deem to). Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

**_WARNING - THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE, AND CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, SEXUAL THEMES, AND TORTURE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17, HIT THE BACK BUTTON WITH ALL DUE HASTE, AS YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS MESSAGE, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU HAVE READ AND UNDERSTOOD THIS WARNING, AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT OFFENSIVE CONTENT IS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY. AS OF THIS SENTENCE, I AM NOT RESPONISBLE IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

Oh, and before I forget...

_I **DO NOT OWN** CAMELOT, NINTENDO, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC. ELEMENTS, I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID, SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, SHALL WE MOVE ON TO THE STORY???

* * *

_

**Chapter 1** - _Darkness Rises_

* * *

They had no idea what they had unleashed. 

Walking amidst the rubble that had once been Mt. Aleph, Alex stood upright, his face displaying the smugness that he felt within his being. One would never have guessed that he had fallen down with an entire mountain. His face was free of scars, his clothes fully intact and almost as new: dark blue trousers with a series of light blue materials as his shirt and cloak. His aqua-shaded hair flowed in the wind, not unlike the waves before a storm.

Oh yes, he mused, a storm was indeed coming. And they were quite unaware about it.

Walking further towards the town, he noted the arrays of tents, of occasional stragglers. Maybe one person looked his way, but no one seemed to notice him. Just as well; if anyone realized who he was, it would ruin the suprise of simply springing his present upon them. Timing was key to delivering his gift to the "heroes," a gift they had earned for placing him where he was in life now. Ah, the sweetness that it would be...

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as he neared, and a few voices caught his attention. In the distance were those bastards, the so-called "heroes," the ones that thought they had saved the world from destruction. Oh, the irony! If only they knew what they had unleashed!

There was Isaac, oh the pure, innocent hero, he who could never do any wrong, who might as well have a bullseye painted on him for villains to target. Felix, the pretty boy who had been on the recieving end of the typical angsty life of having to fight against your past. Garet, the retarded muscle man, a walking cliche if there ever was one. Picard, the fair Lemurian, and about as girlish-looking as Felix, if not more so. Ivan, the dimunitive little shit whose alliance with Garet and Isaac had resulted in the current series of events, looked as short and clueless as ever. Sheba, the fair Jupitarian and quite a sight, if not for the fact that she did not know when to shut up. And Jenna, dear, dear sweet Jenna. She who Alex had sparred with, oh, did she look as delicious as ever, her eyes filled with the fire Alex knew all too well. And Mia, the angelic Mia, the girl that trained Alex in the healing arts.

She of all would be hurt the most by what would happen in the next few moments.

It was Felix that spoke first, "Alex! What are you..."

He never finished the statement; Alex would not allow anyone to ask anything of him again. Raising his left hand, he smiled a demonic grin as an aura of psynergy surged around his arm, his grin growing as he saw them try to scramble for cover.

With a casualness that was almost sadistic, Alex aimed his left arm at Picard, and gasped in pleasure at the feeling of his power leaving his arm, watched as it surged towards the Lemurian, laughing as Picard's tall frame was engulfed in energy. Watched as the Mercurian's figure was disrupted as the energy wave continued through him, surged past him, coming into contact with a building behind the group.

These events happened in only a fraction of a minute, and the resulting explosion of the structure divided the two hiding groups, Felix, Mia, and Jenna on one side, and Ivan, Isaac, and Sheba on the other. Which to handle first? Oh, the choices, choices.

A burst of lightning smacked him in the chest, only to surge back on its caster. With no time to act, the lightning feedback caught Sheba off guard, with litte or no time for her to react before she was cooked alive by her own attack. Not waiting for his opposition to recover from the shock of his new powers (and maybe the loss of one little peon), Alex took aim in a differient direction, firing a blast that, sadly, missed Felix by mere hairs. Alex did not pay heed to the explosion that formed behind the two siblings and Alex's fomer mentor, instead favoring Isaac with an evil grin.

"Behold," Alex spoke, his words filled with such enjoyment that he sounded as insane as they must have thought him, "the power which all of you have given me. Now, witness the power of the Aura!" With that, he merely pointed at Isaac, and a white-hot beam fired, piercing the Venusian in the shoulder, sending him spinning backwards. As he did, he screamed a wail of pain such that Alex would have been suprised if the little bastard still had an arm after that.

Turning away from all parties, he began systematically attacking whatever villagers were dumb enough to not have already sought shelter, as well as any shelter that might have housed the rest. It took literally no time, and no one else dared attack, more out of fear of ending up like Sheba than anything else.

Quite soon, Alex was bored. Most of the villagers were slain, with the odd survivor without a leg or severely burned. Of course, there WERE the troublesome Mia, Jenna, Ivan, Felix, and Isaac (the latter of which was writhing in pain - he did loose that arm), but what trouble could they be? Looks of fear covered their faces, and Alex acted on that fear. Moving fast enough that they never had time, Alex reached Felix, grabbing him by his ponytail and pounding his belly. With a solid kick to the groin of the Venusian, Alex forced him to his knees. With the flash of his powers, Alex ripped the ponytail off of Felix's head, smiling. He turned to begin walking away from the ruins and wreckage and slaughter, casually tossing the ponytail over his shoulder as he did. It was a sign he thought they should understand quite well:

Don't even try to stop me, you can't.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Chapter**_


	2. Lighter Side of Darkness

**Golden Sun: _Dark Sun_**_  
Written by Mikaa  
Concept Created by Mikaa (2006-11-08)  
Characters created and owned by Camelot and Nintendo

* * *

_

_**Author's Note** - This fic is based on a conceptual game idea I cooked up, though only parts of said concept will show up (largely so that I can use the whole idea later if I deem to). Hope you enjoy it._

**_WARNING - THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE, AND CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, SEXUAL THEMES, AND TORTURE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17, HIT THE BACK BUTTON WITH ALL DUE HASTE, AS YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS MESSAGE, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU HAVE READ AND UNDERSTOOD THIS WARNING, AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT OFFENSIVE CONTENT IS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY. AS OF THIS SENTENCE, I AM NOT RESPONISBLE IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

_Oh, and before I forget..._

_**I DO NOT OWN CAMELOT, NINTENDO, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC. ELEMENTS, I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID, SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, SHALL WE MOVE ON TO THE STORY???

* * *

**_

**Chapter** **2** - _Lighter Side of Darkness_

* * *

They had no idea what they had unleashed.

Walking amidst the rubble that had once been Mt. Aleph, Alex stood upright, her face displaying the sadnessthat she felt within her being. One would never have guessed that she had fallen down with an entire mountain. Her face was free of scars, her clothes fully intact and almost as new: ligh blue trousers with a series of bright blue materials as her shirt and cloak. her aqua-shaded hair flowed in the wind, not unlike the waves before a storm.

Oh yes, she mused, a storm was indeed coming. And they were quite aware about it.

And she was too late to stop it.

Walking further towards the town, she noted the lack of tents, the abundance of slaughtered villagers. No one looked her way, and no one seemed to notice her. Just as well; if anyone realized who she was, it might end up making things more complicated. Timing was key to stoping the evil that had been unleashed upon the world, and she was one of a few who could challenge such evil.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as she neared, as a few voices revealed her presence. In the distance were those poor souls, the ones who had thought they saved the world, yet only managed to release an evil more terrifying than any they had known before.

There was Isaac, the pure, innocent hero, who had lost an arm to the dark side of the Aura. Felix, the attractive young man who had been on the recieving end of tragic events that would scar him for life. Garet, the massive Martian and well-known problem with delicate situations. Ivan, the Jupitarian whose sister was key in accidentally unleashing the ancient power. And Jenna, who Alex had sparred with, oh, did she look as attractive as ever, her eyes filled with the fire Alex knew all too well. And Mia, the angelic Mia, the girl that trained Alex in the healing arts.

She of all would have been hurt the most by what had happen in the last few hours.

It was Felix that spoke first, "Who are you?"

Alex felt sadness swelling within her, barely paying heed to the approaching warriors. So much death and destruction, with so much brutal and savage results. Elements might have been what most Adepts used, but the infinite power of the Aura could be used for so much more than death, so much more. Why did he have to do this?

"Alex?"

The disbelief in the tone brought her out of her sad thoughts, focusing on the speaker, Felix. Others were approaching, including Jenna and Ivan. Garet was helping a few others with the dead, and Mia was aiding Isaac with his severed arm. Oh, the pain in that sight! But such pains were only going to continue to increase unless she stopped him from his evil. She looked at Felix, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Where did he go?" she asked, noting that Jenna and Ivan both had puzzled looks on their faces.

Felix stared at her, apparently puzzled as much as the others, "Why do you want to know?"

Alex stared at him, pausing a bit as she did. His features revealed his confusion quite well: his mind was torn between the horrors that had just passed, and the person before him who resembled quite closely the destroyer of his village. A hint of attraction was also there, but she paid it no heed - she had seen Felix give the same kind of look to his own sister and Isaac.

Still, she had to get them past the confusion; if she did not find the bastard soon, more would suffer. "The darkness must be eliminated, so that life may continue. And you must assist as well, for you are just as responsible for this destruction as Alex was."

All three blinked at that, their shock apparent to the blind. "What did you say," whispered Jenna, "What happened to Alex? Why did he do all..."

"Alex as you knew him is gone," Alex said, "What came through here was darkness incarnate. True, he knows what Alex knew, just as I know what Alex knew. But where I long for love, life, and peace, he longs for death, destruction, and chaos. Unlike the Elements, controlling the power of the Aura requires a being sure of their wishes. A person torn between two wishes is given the power to act on both wishes."

Ivan blinked, "Aura? What is that?"

Alex favored him with a smile that was horrifying in its bitterness: "A power that predates the Elements and the Lighthouses. Indeed, it was the power of the Aura that gave birth to the Lighthouses to channel the life of the planet to seal Aura in the first place. In the hands of those favoring honor and truth, Aura could do wonders. In the hands of those wishing ill and desolation, Aura is horrifyingly efficient." Alex fought back tears, "as you noted earlier."

"So how are WE supposed to face this?" Felix was serious in tone, seemingly having decided to go along, if only for the moment.

Alex shook her head, "I have no idea." She then smiled a sweet smile, "But that never stopped us from beating impossible odds before, eh Felix?"

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

_Note - If you see simmilaritites to the first chapter, that was deliberate. Could not resist... :D_


	3. Gathering of the Dark

**Golden Sun: _Dark Sun_**_  
Written by Mikaa Concept  
Created by Mikaa (2006-11-08)  
Characters created and owned by Camelot and Nintendo

* * *

_

_**Author's Note** - This fic is based on a conceptual game idea I cooked up, though only parts of said concept will show up (largely so that I can use the whole idea later if I deem to). Hope you enjoy it._

_**WARNING** - THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE, AND CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, SEXUAL THEMES, AND TORTURE. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17, HIT THE BACK BUTTON WITH ALL DUE HASTE, AS YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS MESSAGE, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU HAVE READ AND UNDERSTOOD THIS WARNING, AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT OFFENSIVE CONTENT IS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY. AS OF THIS SENTENCE, I AM NOT RESPONISBLE IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

_Oh, and before I forget..._

_I **DO** **NOT** **OWN** CAMELOT, NINTENDO, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC. ELEMENTS, I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I DID, NAMELY, INCLUDE SOME OF THE CAST IN EITHER A NEW RPG ON THE DS OR SOME IN THE NEW SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL GAME NEXT YEAR... SO! WIHTOUT FURTHER DELAY...

* * *

_

**Chapter 3** - _Gathering of the Dark_

* * *

She was coming. Simple as that, he knew she was heading for him. That it was expected did not phase him; the mere fact that she had the arrogance to think that she could best him? The nerve of that bitch!

Not even a day out of the Aura's prison, Alex stopped in his tracks. True, he could stop and fight her, on her terms, with whatever little peons she picked up to help fight. But even he was not foolish on allowing random chance to have even a tiny iota of opportunity to seal his fate. No, oh no. That confused, demented little girl would not own him today, she would not keep him hidden from the world any more.

Oh no, her day was coming, and she would rue the day that she ever tried to stop him at all.

After flexing his arms and neck, Alex pointed a short distance forward to a bare spot on the grounds before him. Without much effort, a dark violet beam shot out, striking the ground in a wave of indigo clouds. From the mist came forth a figure that was all to familiar to Alex; indeed, the owner of the same face had earlier had his arm blasted off. But that insignificant little turd was from _THIS_ world. The new arrival was from the same place, in theory, but not of _THIS_ world.

"Kaiser Isaac, I presume?"

The figure strode forward, looking dazed and confused, then downright pissed, "**ALEX**! What the fuck are _YO_... Wait, who are you?"

Alex merely favored him with a smile. "I am not that little peon you think me to be. And before you open your trap again, I have a proposition for you: assist me in destroying some vermin, and I shall help you with your troublesome Alex, Felix, and the dimension-hopping Isaac."

Kaiser Isaac stared, mouth agape, at him, and for a moment, seemed to think that Alex was quite insane. Then seriousness sunk in, "I guess I might be interested in such a deal, but how do I know your assistance would be even useful?"

Smirking, Alex pointed to another direction, firing a simmilar beam as before. This time, though, a completely differient figure appeared, one that was quite a bit taller than either Alex or Kaiser Isaac. Indeed, this being towered over both of them, Massively clawed feet dug into the ground upon emergince, a large cloak concieling his apparent-barrel chest, two long arms, both with talons and slabs of metal on their bone structures, and a face from a nightmare: dark, glowing eyes and a mouth concieled by a metal plate covered in strips of metal.

"The Emperor, I presume? Looks like it has been a while since we last met."

The tall thing stared at Alex, apparently more able to adjust to the suddenness of being stripped from his own lands than Kaiser Isaac. The latter, fortunately, kept his council at the sight of the new arrival.

"We have met," spoke the voice, not unlike a pack of fenrir's growling, "then I am at a loss. Perhapse you could explain to me who you are, why there is someone wearing a ruler's cloak, and where the _HELL I AM_?!"

Well, maybe handling it not so well. Alas, not all were geniuses. "We know each other through a common source - the powers of the Aura."

The Emperor nodded at that. "I see. So, this realm has free access to the Arua. So what? That means the damned Aura Rangers could return, and I have no intention of being locked up again."

"Oh I shall see to that," Alex cooed, like a father talking to a whiney son, "provided you aid me in destroying a little problem."

The thing seemed to humor that. Apparently, the thought that a smaller creature would dare ask it for assistance was amusing, especially since Alex knew full well that this thing had a one-time ally that was his version of Alex, and well. Alex decided to not worry about it; such things would soon be irrelivant.

"So you summoned a demon from the bowels of Hell's fifth pit. Big woop. Is this all the "help" you need, _'Master_?'" Kaiser Isaac had no idea how close he came to being smited just then, and just from the Emperor. Alex curbed his surge of rage; this... person was not worth the effort. Yet.

"Oh, one more will suffice, then we shall be done."

Again a purple beam, again a purple cloud. But out of this walked a form that made the Emperor seem human. Of somewhat average stature, the figure was that of a female, but there the simmilarities ended. Her body made of a dark blue/indigo substance, with numerous pits, cracks, scars, and odd protrusions at odd places, she looked more like a vandalized statue than a being. Yet Alex knew this to be one of the oldest sentient creatures with whom he could summon that would answer his call to bring about the power of Aura as it should be. Best of all, she was someone whom he actually respected - she had simmilar aims for her world that he had for this one.

"My dear Sheba, how is Anemos in your world?"

She did not move, the dark glow of her eyes did not waver, though small crystalized objects flowed around her, as if sensing the area nearby. "You are powerful, yet you have no elemental alignment. We are curious. What do you wish of us?"

"Simple, my comrade. The same I ask of all three of you: assist me in destroying my foe and her allies, oh yes, she will surely summon allies of her own, probably those that you are quite familiar with; and once we are rid of these vermin, I will use the power of the Aura to help you in your respective realms."

Kaiser Isaac merely stood, apparently growing ill from the sight of two non-humans in his presence, though he nodded his support. The Emperor gave a low bow, a gesture which Alex read as it was intended - I'll cooperate, but I'd just as soon stab you in the back. Sheba merely stood there, motionless, but her lack of comment was enough of a reply for him.

Which was just as well, he mused. There was a fourth ally he was considering, one far more unlikeable and more chaotic than these three. And considering that Kaiser Isaac would have his own unique uses, it seemed somehow wrong to tap into Dark Isaac just yet.

At least, until Kaiser Isaac surved his purpose. With their truce and alliance acknowleged, Alex began to march towards the ruins.

Towards the irritating bitch and her soon-to-be-ready army.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

_**Note** - For those confused, **Kaiser** **Isaac** is from **Parallels**, **Emperor** from **The Hunted**, **Dark Isaac** from **Golden Sun: Corrupted**, and **Sheba** is from **Golden Sun DS: Part I: Fall of Weard**._


	4. Gathering of the Light

**Golden** **Sun**: _**Dark Sun**_  
_Written by Mikaa  
Concept Created by Mikaa (2006-11-08)  
Characters created and owned by Camelot and Nintendo

* * *

_

_**Author's** **Note** - This fic is based on a conceptual game idea I cooked up, though only parts of said concept will show up (largely so that I can use the whole idea later if I deem to). Hope you enjoy it._

_**WARNING** - READ THE WARNING IN THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS - BE WARNED._

_Oh, and before I forget, the **Disclaimer** will no longer be posted, as by now you surely have read it in Chapter 1, 2 and 3. If not, go reread those. In fact, you MIGHT want to do that anyway, as there are a few answers found when you reread these chapters back to back...:D

* * *

_

**Chapter** **4** - _Gathering of the Light_

* * *

She took a deep breath, knowing full well that the coming task would tax a good portion of her abilities: her ability to summon allies to fight the evil that gathered in the distance, her ability to persuade them to fight with them and to comfort their confusion. Her ability to keep a strait face after Jenna and Ivan began to give Felix questioning looks after her statement to Felix.

The thought of which brought up several, shall we say, interesting notions. For one thing, Alex, or the Alex that was before the Aura awoke, always found Felix as a source of comfort, of trust, and an ally through darkest times. And true, they had found their way through nasty situations before circumstances resulted in the present muck known as the present. Ironically, the mere fact that Alex that was now in their midst was a woman seemed to be bringing, shall we say, _OTHER_ ideas to mind, and she felt a pang of pity for him. It was not his fault that resulted in her present form. Alas, the workings of young minds.

She chuckled at that thought - what seperated _**HER**_ from that category?

"Alex," Felix spoke, his face flush after Jenna wispered something at him - something best left unknown. "Just how are we supposed to stop, er, Alex, after what he did to us? I mean, look what happened when Sheba blasted him!"

"True," she spoke softly, gathering her strenght for what awaited. Flexing her neck and arms, she pointed a short ways off, a ray of light lancing from her fingers to strike the spot. The brilliant blast pierced the ground, resulting in a cloud of white dust rising. Ignoring the shouts of Felix and Ivan for the moment, Alex favoured the figure that emmerged from the blast.

The man standing before them wore clothing that was somewhat outlandish, hues of green dominated his shirt and pants, with a wierd orange "shield" emblem on the upper portion of his shirt. Blonde hair with silver streaks topped his average height, blue eyes with all the puzzlement and confusion of a man who had just lost contact with his mind. Which Alex knew was quite true - Igori had just been severed from his wife by Alex's actions.

Stepping forward, and ignoring the gasps and whispers behind her, Alex courtsied for the new arrival. "Igori, I hope you are able to sense the urgency of the situation."

The puzzlement in his eyes was still there, though the look faded as a glow on his left arm became noticable. Alex arched an eyebrow; there was suddenly an object there, a stone of smooth, dark substances that she did not recognize. Yet at the same time, the object radiated Aura Power. Maybe he would be as useful as she had hoped.

"Yes," he gasped, almost as if he was straining to speak, his next words far more controlled. "Though I hope you are able to send me back as well as bring me away from home."

"Easily corrected, I assure you. But I would ask that you assist us against a great evil that is approaching. If I understand it, the Emperor has allies and threatens our lands."

Igori's face showed what he thought of _THAT_ cock and bull story, and Alex suddenly wondered if he would turn away. Yet he said nothing, but nodded his support. Alex sighed; Igori was a key player in her choice of allies, yet he also made her the most nervous - of the three she sought, he was the most emotionally unstable.

_But_, she mused as she fired another brilliant ray,_ he was far from the most unstable person_. The next beam hit the ground near Igori, producing another cloud. This time, sharper gasps were heard behind Alex, for the figure that stood there resembled one of those present. Clad in dark grey pants and a dark brown shirt with blue emblems of Imil, the clothes were the only thing to tell the difference between Felix and Felix.

Nodding at the newcomer, Alex silently stared at him. Unstable was the last thing to describe this Felix, as she knew full well. Once as sane as the mad creature Kraden, then suddenly wise and intelligent, this Felix was also insanely gifted in the powers of psynergy. Not to mention in intelligence.

He returned her nod with one of his own, and silently gestured for her to continue. Well, two down, one to go.

The final ray she shot produced a cloud that dissapeared faster than the others, but you would never know that from the way the newcomer was dressed. Clad in grey slacks and shirt, with long, flowing silver hair that lengthened before their eyes, and silver eyes of his own that radiated power, this was the one ally that could rival Alex's own power.

Ironically, this newcomer was also Alex.

Like his two counterparts before him, Alex nodded silently. "I suspect my 'abduction' has to do with the dissapearance of Sheba in my world?"

Alex nodded, "Yes. I am asking that all three of you join me and my allies to defeat a great evil that threatens not only my world, but yours as well. Igori, my evil counterpart has summoned the Emperor as I am sure you know." Igori's eyes showed a brief flash of anger, but he nodded curtly.

Alex continued, "Felix, Kaiser Isaac has been summoned, and I hope that you will be willing to assist in stopping him." Felix bowed deeply, "I would be honored to assist."

Looking the final newcomer, Alex spoke, but not the one of Aura. "I will deal with Sheba."

Alex of Aura nodded, then frowned. Two Alexes were bad enough, and might become confusing. She decided to mill over that notion.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Note** - **Alex (Silver Haired)** is from **Golden Sun DS: Fall of Weyard**, **Felix (the "Unstable")** is from **Parallels**, and **Igori** is from **Hunted**._


End file.
